After 3 Years Of Waiting
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Chyna moved schools for 3 years. What happens when she goes back to Webster? Will a flower bloom between two friends? Bad summary, better than it sounds! Promise!


~**Heyyyy! Its my first A.N.T Farm one shot so please go easy on me! Fletcher x Chyna story! If you don't like Flyna then stop reading and click that X in the red box in the top right hand corner! Enjoy!~**

"Oh my gosh! I can't belive this!" Chyna shouted in excitement.

"Well, believe it, sweet haert, 'cause you're starting tomorrow." Mrs. Parks said while slicing some meat for dinner. Chyna was soo happy she fixed her bags and clothes and even her lunch! She was going back to Webster for the fisrt time in three years. She couldn't wait to see Olive and Fletcher and Angus and all her other friends. She couldn't wait to see how much they changed and she really hoped they hadn't forgotten her.

The next morning she quickly curled her hair and fixed her bangs. She liked it loose and stroked to the side behind her ear. She dressed in a light blue shirt, a black vest and jeans with a matching belt. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Her mom left her a pancake covered in honey syrup and butter.

"Morning, mom!" Chyna greeted and she quickly sat down and ate.

"Don't eat so fast, hun or you're going to be as big as a that pancake." Mrs. Parks said.

"Sorry, mom. Its 'cause I'm really excited!" Chyna said and ran to the door, "Bye mom!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

><p>Chyna opened the door of Webster High and smiled deeply. Everything was as she remembered. She looked at her schedule and looked for her locker. When she found it she noticed that her locker neighbor was there too. She walked over to her.<p>

"Hi." She said. The girl turned around and squealed.

"Chyna!"

"Olive!" The two girls hugged eachother tightly.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in a long time! You look very pretty." Olive said.

"Thanks, Olive. You look very pretty too!" Chyna smiled. Olive's hair was poofy and her bangs covered her forehead. She upgraded her look and even her locker. Then suddenly Olive gasped.

"You have to see Fletcher! He's goona flip when he sees you!" Olive squealed and Chyna laughed. They ran across the hall to a locker where there was standing the one and only Fletcher. His hair was lighter and covered half his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Chyna gasped.

"Fletcher!" Chyna shouted. Flecther turned and smiled.

"Chyna?" He whispered. Chyna ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Fletcher; surprised, smiled and held her cheeks.

"Wow! What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing here? I'm back!" Fletcher smiled and hugged her. Olive smirked to herself. _Oh Chyna, you have no idea how much Fletcher missed you. _Olive thought. Chyna nd Fletcher seperated and Fletcher satred into Chyna's brown eyes. He had missed those eyes. There was no one in the world who had those eyes Fletcher has and will love. Chyna blushed and Olive gave Chyna another hug. This time Fletcher joined and now was a friend group hug.

It was lunch time and as always Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher sat together. Fletcher couldn't stop staring at Chyna. She was so beautiful. Olive knew that Fletcher was gonna screw up if he keeps staring at her so she had to do something.

"Hey, Chyna, Fletcher has a new talent." Olive suddenly blurted. Chyna was surprised. She never expected such news. But she smiled. She new it was a awesome gift to sing. She wanted to hear it with her own ears.

"Really? Wow, thats great! When can I hear you sing, Fletcher?" Chyna asked. Fletcher gulped. This was one of dreams. To sing a song for Chyna. Is it the the right time? Is it a good place? The right age? They're only 15 its not like a big deal. He sighed and smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow, since there's a party in the A.N.T Program, us high schoolers will also be hosting a party in the gym." Fletcher suggested.

"Ok then. Sounds great! Can't wait!" Chyna said.

* * *

><p>The next day in the gym, Chyna walked over to Fletcher to ask him about the song.<p>

"So, Fletcher what are you singing?" Chyna asked. Fletcher gulped nervously.

"Uh, you'll see." He answered. A few minutes later, Fletcher was on stage ready to sing for Chyna. Chyna waited in front of the stage with Olive.

"You are soo going to love this, Chyna." Olive hinted.

"Of course I am. I mean, Fletcher is my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" Chyna asked retoricaly and Olive shrugged and smirked. Then Fletcher started to sing.

"You're insecure,  
>don't know what for,<br>you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or,  
>don't need make up,<br>to cover up,  
>being the way that you are is en-o-ough,"<p>

Chyna was impressed by his voice, but she hasn't figured it out yet. Olive knew soon enough she will.

"Everyone else in the room can see it  
>everyone else but you<br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else!  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>you don't know oh oh,<br>you don't know you're beautiful!  
>If only you saw what I can see!<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately!  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>you don't know oh oh,  
>you don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!"

"Is he..?" Chyna asked as he pointed at her when he sang. Olive nodded and smiled.

"He had all along." Olive said. Chyna blushed.

"So c-come on,  
>you got it wrong,<br>to prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong,  
>I don't know why,<br>you're being shy,  
>and turn away when I look into your ey-e-es."<p>

Fletcher smiled at Chyna. She always had loved his smile. And now she knows it.

"Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>everyone else but you!<br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else!  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!  
>You don't know oh oh!<br>You don't know you're beautiful!  
>If only you saw what I can see!<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately!  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe!<br>You don't know oh oh!  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!

Na na na na na na naaaa na na!  
>Na na na na na na..<br>Na na na na na na naaaa na na!  
>Na na na na na na..<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful!  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else!<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!<br>You don't know oh oh!  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>If only you saw what I can see!  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately!<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe!  
>You don't know oh oh!<br>You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh oh!  
>You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh oh!<br>That's what makes you beautiful!"

Everyone cheered. Chyna was paralyzed. She never thought Fletcher liked her like that! But there was that one time when Olive told her. And that supposedly the remote control airplane was for his girlfriend not Chyna, but it was all true. He really did like her. Fletcher walked off stage and up to Chyna. He saw her surprised face. His smile faded. Chyna noticed. Although she did like him more than a friend, but not like so much like he does. Chyna couldn't help feel bad for Fletcher. _Maybe I should give him a chance _Chyna thought. She smiled and hugged Fletcher. Fletcher's smiled returned and hugged her back.

"So, how was it?" Fletcher asked nervously. Chyna looked up at him. _Just do it! I mean, he's your best friend! He even sang a song for you! Just do it! _Chyna thought. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. This was unexpected for Fletcher. He only dreamed of this kiss in his dreams. Without thinking he kissed back. When they seperated, Chyna smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Chyna giggled. Fletcher smiled.

"Hmm, I didn't quite get the answer, lets find out." Fletcher said slyly. Chyna giggled and kissed him again. Olive smiled to herself.

"I knew this day would come." She said to herself.

"And ours could too." Angus said unexpectedly. Olive jumped startled and stomped angrily.

"Angus!" She shouted.

**~I hope you liked it! BTW, the song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction =33 I love that song! Plz review!~**


End file.
